A Raft to Which I Cling
by Water-Iris-Hetalia
Summary: My best friend was skipping. Why was he skipping you ask? Because somehow. He had gotten Harry Potter on his team as a seeker. Sometimes it's times like this, when I wish I had bumped into a saner person at my first trip to Diagon Alley. Preferably one not obsessed with Quidditch . But other times, I wouldn't have it any other way. This is the life of Saffron a maniacs best friend
1. How it All Began

**A/N:**** ok so heres the dealio this is a new story yes but it kinda has a drabble like quality to it meaning that it skips a lot and what not. This story is going to be very lax with updating because i have three other stories i need to really start wrting for but since school has started off it i will definitly not be writing as much also i have need to started writing my own story that is not fanfiction just because i actually need to do that (ps: that will not be posted so don't ask!)**

**anyway i hope you like this! so far i have the first three chapters done and one that i am working on random drabbles that don't really match up so once i have a new one i'll upload soooooo be prepared to not have regular updates for this story **

**look for updates on tuesday's or wensday's sometime.**

**By the way i know that Oliver might seem a bit ooc but they really don't show to much of his personality in the books so I kind of made it up along the way.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry potter. If I did I would be Rich! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha !**

* * *

I looked at all the buildings in awe; I still couldn't believe there was a whole group of people who have hidden from the world for hundreds of years. The witch next to me chuckled at my amazement. I knew that I was going to make the most of this experience.

"Ok all you have left is your wand and a pet. You go get your wand and here's some money to buy a pet, my treat. Meet me by the apothecary so I can take you back home." She said her name was Ailcine bettor when she had picked me up from my house to take me to Diagon Alley and all I had to get now was a pet and a wand.

I nodded in her direction she left and I looked at the small pouch with coins in it as I walked into the store wondering where the owner was.

"Aha, what's your name." said a man as he walked out from behind a stack of wands. I jumped startled a bit by his appearance.

"M-my names Saffron" I said looking at him hesitantly. He nodded in though then plucked a box off a shelf.

"Ok hmmm…" he said gazing about as his tape measure seemed to measure me.

"Try this, Vine 10 ½ inches, pliable good for defense with a unicorn core." as soon as I grabbed it though he pulled it out of my hand.

"No, no, no that won't do, here try this one. Willow, 11 inches with unicorn core. Good for non verbal magic." He said handing the wand to me. I waved it experimentally and a few orange sparks came out of the end. I was so startled I almost dropped it.

"Ha-ha! There you go that will be 10 galleons please." I handed him the money and left heading towards the pet shop place that Ailcine had pointed out to me before, still a bit dazzled and kept fingering my wand every few seconds. Walking in I was met with the sound of owls hooting, cats meowing and toads croaking. I looked along the cages there were rats and turtles as well as toads, frogs, owls, and cats. I had decided that I didn't really want to get an owl so I looked at the cats.

None of them really suck out at me until I spotted a cute little grey kitty with bright blue eyes. I put my finger in the cage through the bars and the kitty licked it, I giggled at the rough sandpapery tongue. I spun around when I heard heavy footsteps approaching.

"He's Eleven galleons." She said looking at me in disinterest. I looked into the pouch grabbing eleven of the gold coins. Ailcine had decided that she would give me the liberty of buying me a pet, and I decided not to pass the opportunity up.

"I'll take him." I said firmly, looking the owner straight in the eye. She didn't even spare me a glance as she unlocked the cage handing him to me. He curled up in my arms as I handed her the money. And I had started to leave before I bumped into some one.

"Sorry!" I said looking at him; he didn't look too much older than me with brown hair and brown eyes. He had his head buried in a book labeled, "Quidditch Through the ages".

"No that's okay," he said following my gaze to his book in his hands.

"It's all about Quidditch." He said looking at me and my confused expression. I had no idea what Quidditch was. I had seen a sign for a shop with that word in it, but other than that, nothing.

"Oh! You must be muggle born that's why you don't know what the wonderful sport of Quidditch is!" I nodded at his statement; Ailcine had explained to me what a muggle-born was. He then proceeded to explain to me about the sport. I nodded along really listening if it was that big of a sport I would look dumb not knowing about it.

"Oh! I should probably go-I didn't catch your name," I said looking at the boy who laughed.

"My names Oliver wood I'll be starting my second year at Hogwarts!" he said enthusiastically and my grin drooped a bit at his statement. I had hoped he was in his first year, and I would actually have a friend. But I keep my façade up.

"My names Saffron, nice to meet you Oliver but I must be going" I said as I waved leaving to head towards the Apothecary. What I found there was an irritated Ailcine waiting for me.

"Sorry! But I got caught up in a conversation with this boy named Oliver about Quidditch and-" I started rambling looking at her as her features softened a bit.

"Awwwwww! That kitty is so cute!" she said looking at the small grey kitty in my arms.

"How much was he?" she asked pulling out her own pouch of money.

"Eleven Galleons." Is said as she handed me the money I carefully put it in my pouch with the small amount of leftover money from shopping. We walked calmly out of diagon alley and back to my house, leaving behind Oliver and the magical community behind.

For now.


	2. How to Find a Platform

**A/N: ****Yes! sooooo today was school...again. So heres the new chapter that i promised, after the sorting cermony it will be skipping around a lot less.**

**by the way! the reason why this is posted is because i fell really good about my character and this story so this story is really more for me then it is for you but anyway i still hope you like it all the same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter seriously i don't though i wish i did and each main character would have their own little book of their lives. (this would help when writing for them.)**

**Please Please Please! Review i love them and they make my day! they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**The next chapter will be longer but expect this long of chapters maybe a bit longer as well.**

* * *

I was more excited than I had every been. I was finally going to Hogwarts! I had been so excited about it that as soon as me and Ailcine got home and she left I packed my trunk. So for the last few weeks I had unpacked and packed my trunk counting down the minutes the hours until I would board the train. Then the day finally came it was finally September first.

I woke with a start looking at the clock it was eight and I had to be there by eleven so we had to leave at about ten fifteen. I quickly made sure I had everything I needed then popped downstairs for breakfast. I was surprised to see my dad making pancakes. You see in our house it isn't a dad is always up at the crack of dawn making breakfast. Most of the time for breakfast and lunch we just fend for ourselves, then he would make something for us for dinner.

"Pancakes!" I squealed trying to see how far along he was with them. He smiled at my enthusiasm for the delectable breakfast food.

"Thought I would make something nice for you since I'm not going to see you for almost a whole year!" he said looking at me and I hugged him (gently of course, he still had a hot pan).

"Thank you!" I said grabbing a plate as he put the first pancake on it. We talked as I smothered it in butter and syrup then sat down and ate it. By the time I was done with my four pancakes it was already nine.

I rushed up the steps and into the bathroom grabbing a towel and my clothes on the way there and gave a quick head scratch to my kitten that I named Mystery or misty for short. Climbing into the shower I washed my hair taking my time. I wanted to make a good impression on everyone. After thoroughly washing my hair I then washed my body. When I finally got out of the shower I was met with cold air hitting my bare skin. I quickly wrapped a towel around me and dried myself off, then put on my favorite pair of jeans which were light blue with rips in the center. Then put my shirt on it was a blue shirt with clouds on it. I put socks on then my brand new converse, I really don't like skirts.

I looked at the clock it was now nine thirty, I sighed I still had forty-five minutes until we left. I decided to read a book, picking one out I started to read.

"Saffron! It's time to go!" I heard my dad's voice yell, shattering the reality I had thrown myself into. It took me a minute to process this information. But when I finally realized what he had said I jumped up grabbing my trunk and dragging it not-so-gracefully down the steps.

I had been tapping my foot for a half-an-hour as we drove there I was jittery, excited, and nervous all in one. When we finally got there, dad carried my trunk into the building.

"I don't know where this platform is. I have never heard of it before today!" dad said as I told him where to go I panicked for a minute trying to decide what to do.

"Hey Saffron!" I heard Oliver's voice shout and I breathed a sigh of relief as he came into view, he would surely know how to get to the platform.

"Hi Oliver do you know how to get to platform?" I said panicked but relief washed over me as told me to follow him, both my dad and I followed Oliver through the crowds to a barrier that said 10 on one side and 9 on the other.

"You just run through the wall!" He said and did just that. I looked startled as he passed through, but my dad looked more startled then me.

"By dad! I'll try to owl you as much as possible during the school year." I had explained to him everything I knew about the wizarding world including the form of mail transportation. Just so he wouldn't freak out. And then gathering all my courage and ran at the wall ready to hit it. Just glad that my trunk was in front of me. But then I felt this odd sensation and stumbled across to a platform. I read the sign.

"Platform 9 ¾." What an odd name for a platform, but I was relived it was the same one.

"Looks like you made it!" Oliver said waiting there for me I smiled even though he wasn't in my year he might just be the bestest friend ever.


	3. The Nerve Racking sorting

**A/N:**** Soooo i won't be posting anymore this weekend but look for updates on all my stories starting this wensday and tuesday everyweek i should be updating those stories So make sure if you don't have an alert that you check then,**

**i hope you like this story so far it will pick up as the time goes on but the next part will be halloween or quidditch i'll figure it out a bit later but expect it to be uploaded either tuesday or wensday**

**Disclaimer: don't own harry potter or i would live in a castle.**

* * *

I was so scared; Oliver had to go onto the carriages while I was forced to take the boats. I gripped the sides tightly as the boat rocked back and forth. I really wished Oliver was in my year and not a year older than me. But he had told me before he left that hopefully I got into Gryffindor, but anything but Slytherin was fine. When we finally got off the boats the large man- Hagrid I think his name was, lead us up to the castle doors. I looked at my clothes I had to change into the uniforms but I didn't have to like it (they had skirts).

On the top of the steps stood a woman she had green robes on with a stereotypical witch's hat on. She led us inside the castle then lead us off to a chamber away from the door to what I guessed was the Great Hall (Oliver had explained it to me).

"Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will beginning shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall; you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." I felt my insides plummet at the dread of having to go up In front to the whole school. I was not a 'its fine I'll give a speech in front of the whole world' Type of person, that just wasn't me.

I was at least a bit calmed by knowing what exactly I had to do. Oliver had explained it to me when we were on the train. She walked back in clapping her hands to get our atteintion.

"Okay they're ready for us. Now form a line and we will proceed in." She said and we shuffled ourselves into what could be considered a line, then we all stood nervously at the doors. And then the doors slammed open and we walked in all the heads were turned to us I felt my face heat up and I fidgeted with my skirt. I tried not to look to in awe of the Great Hall, but I didn't really succeed much. It was magnificent with long tables and gold and candles floating everywhere. Above me was a ceiling that looked like the outside. I wondered if maybe it was.

For a bit everyone stood in silence and that made me even more nervous as I stared at the hat on the stool as it opened what looked like a rip, and began to sing, all I could do was stare until the song ended and she started calling out names.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said. "Okay, Adams, Leisle" from there it went on and I kept getting more and more nervous as it got closer to the g's.

"Gemer, Elizabeth" A blonde short-haired girl walked up and sat the stool putting the hat on her head. A few minutes later she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Grahm, Saffron" there that was me! I forced myself to walk up to the stool, it seemed like the walk would never end. When I finally got up there I sat on the stool and cautiously put the hat over my head.

'Hmmmm curious, curious' I heard it murmur into my head. I almost jumped in surprise. 'Your not saying this out loud, are you?' I though and a chuckle resounded through my head.

'No, ahhh lets see, Ravenclaw might be good for you, but I don't think it's the best choice. Ahhh perhaps Hufflepuff?

'Please put me in Gryffindor, Please put me in Gryffindor' I thought not doing anything on the outside but on the inside I was begging.

'Now why would I do that?' the hat asked amused.

'Because my only friend is in Gryffindor.' I said hoping he would understand.

'Ahhh, yes that Oliver boy. Fine if you insist….' "GRYFFINDOR"

In shock I slowly came back to focus to see that a table on the left of me was clapping wildly so I assumed it was Gryffindor. Sliding the hat off I placed it on the stool and went to go sit down, easily finding Oliver because he was waving his arms above his head. I quickly rushed over to him sitting down to the empty seat next to him.

"So you're in Gryffindor!" Oliver said. It was the first time someone had talked to me from the time I got on the boats to now. I beamed glad that I could make him happy.

The feast was magnificent more so then I had ever seen in my whole life! The whole time I talked with Oliver, he kept telling me how he wanted to be the only first year on the Gryffindor team and how he wanted to be a famous Quidditch player when he got older. I was glad he knew what he wanted to do with his life, while I had no clue what I wanted to do. I forced myself to look in the present or I would become depressed. He also introduced me to Percy Weasley who was in his year.

After the feast we were escorted to the common rooms by the prefects, I just followed Oliver while trying to figure out how to get there by myself. After we got there all I really wanted to do was sleep so I said goodbye to Oliver and followed the female prefect's instructions to the female dorms. There were only a few girls in my dormitory there was a girl named Hope, and another named Daisy. But I didn't try to learn all their names I settled for changing and curling up in my bed. After all tomorrow was a big day.


	4. The Sucky Christmas

**A/N: ****OKay i'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that i didn't update like i said i would but shit came up and so i couldn't finish the chapters that and my idea's make the chapters really long (well for me not really but with all i have going on yeah good luck with that.)**

**sooooooooooooooo yeah. but i should get around to updating all my stories before friday unless more shit happens then i might have to post pone that but hopefully by tomorrow or friday**

**Disclaimer: i have never published a book or done anything really so how can i own harry potter.**

**I don't own harry potter or nancy drew or anything else i forgot to mention just my plot and my character.**

* * *

I sat next to Oliver as we boarded the train to head home for the Christmas holiday. He was telling me all about what he wanted for Christmas and how he couldn't wait to see his cousin Jonathan who played on minor league Quidditch team.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" he asked snapping me out of my trance.

"My dad and I usually decorate the tree together, then we cook dinner then in the morning we open presents and lounge around for the day." I said ending it with a shrug.

"Where's your mom?" he asked and my breathing caught short, I wondered if I should lie or tell the truth I took a deep breath and spoke.

"She's…dead" I said not looking him in the face, I had seen enough pity faces to last a lifetime and I couldn't bare to see one more.

"Well…that sucks." He said matter of factly I looked at him oddly then started to laugh. It was so nice not to have someone pity me and think that I was about to cry at any minute at first after mom died that was okay I was so in shock and hysterical I welcomed it, but later on when the emotions turned bitter, the hate for those looks grew.

"Thanks Oliver," I said as my laughs subsided. For the rest of the trip we talked about more light-hearted subjects like Quidditch and what we wanted for Christmas. When we got back to the station, there were many families standing there my dad wasn't there I had a feeling he was outside the barrier. I followed Oliver off the train and into the crowd.

"Bye saffron!" He called out as he ran over to a couple who embraced him asking him questions and quickly they vanished. I lowered my hand that I had waved to him with and dragging my trunk along I walked through the barrier scanning the crowd for my dad. I saw him waving to me over behind some people my face lit up when I noticed him. Running over to him (as fast as I can with a giant trunk with me) I gave him a long hug, soaking in the smell of his cologne.

"I missed you." He said as we parted. I nodded I had missed him to. He quickly picked up my trunk and we headed for his car as I blabbered on about everything and how great it was there.

"So was it so great you forgot about you old dad here?" he said teasingly but I stopped smiling instantaneously.

"You know I could never forget about you dad." I said and he nodded chuckling.

"I know."

When we got home that Christmas Eve we decorated the tree stringing up all the ornaments until it looked like the tree was going to collapse under their weight. And for the rest of the night we just sat on the coach in our pajama's and listened to Christmas carols. I told him about Hogwarts, and Oliver and Halloween and the paintings and how pictures moved. He just soaked it in sometimes commenting and asking a few questions but mostly he just listened. And I couldn't be happier.

The next three days were like that just relaxing and enjoying each others company.

I woke up at seven the next morning to the crack of dawn peaking through the clouds. I quickly scrambled out of bed and down the steps to see that dad was already up and drinking a cup of coffee on the coach.

"Merry Christmas Dad!" I said happily he nodded smiling.

"Merry Christmas Saffron." He said taking a sip of the coffee. "You going to open your presents?" I laughed at the statement seeing that there were about fifteen presents under the tree.

"Of coarse dad as long as you open yours!" I said and started to dig through them trying to find dad's that I had put under there last night. Finally I found it then picked up one of the ten presents for me and handed him his and sat down with mine.

"That one's from me dad." I said. I had saved for a long time to get that because I didn't get much money for myself it took a long time to get that much but I think it was worth it. He smiled and started to carefully tear the paper. Until all that was left was a book.

"You didn't!" he exclaimed turning the book over and flipping quickly through the pages. I had gotten him a history book that he had been looking at for a while because he loved history. I did to but I knew he would let me borrow it to read before I went back to school.

"Your Welcome. My turn?" I asked looking down at the rectangle on my lap. I had a feeling that it was a book but I didn't exactly know which one I loved books and so it really could be any number of books. I tore it frantically open, and what was underneath made me gasp in delight.

"Yes!" I screamed as I looked at the yellow book in my hands. I was the only missing book in my Nancy drew collection of books. Mom had loved Nancy drew and had given me her books before she passed away and this was the last one I needed but I couldn't get it because I had spent my money on dad's gift. Underneath it was twenty-five dollars. I knew exactly what I was going to do with this, I was going to go to the used bookstore down the street and get some of the books that I wanted. Quickly I got up and hugged him.

We spent the morning opening and looking through our various presents from the rest of the family. About three in the afternoon I asked if we could go to the used bookstore so that's why I was bundled up from the cold walking down the street with dad. Suddenly dad was on the ground I screamed a bit and people started to take notice.

"Dad!" I said but he wasn't responding. "Dad!" I said I could hear the growing crowd muttering and whispering to each other. Why weren't they doing anything! I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see an older women there.

"I called the hospital there coming now." She said and I nodded thanking her. I could hear the sirens getting closer and closer.

I don't remember much about the next day or so but weirdly enough I do remember names. Alice, Jim, Cheyenne, Abigail, Joseph, lee…etc. I remember winding up in my dad's room the next day I had spent the night at Mrs. Penne who lived next door.

"I can stay home from Hogwarts." I said trying, looking at him he shook his head he had, had a heart attack it was rare this young but not completely out of the ordinary. But since they had caught it so quickly not to much was wrong with him he sometimes forgets things now more then he used to but nothing else.

"No. your going and that's final…I already called Robert to come and take care of me while your at boarding school." He said, I knew Uncle Robert would take especially good care of him. But I felt guiltily about going while he's here.

"When you come back I will be at home by then and almost back to normal, but don't let this interfere with your education." He said and I nodded my eyes downcast. "Robert will arrive tomorrow he will drop you off at the kings cross and I trust you can find the train." He said and I nodded knowing full well I couldn't tell Robert about Hogwarts. The visiting hours were ending and I had to leave tears welled up knowing that I wouldn't see him until the end of June.

"I love you dad." I said as I Mrs. Penne stood in the door waiting for me to leave so she could take me to my house to pack.

"Love you to my little flower." And with and small hug I left with Mrs. Penne so I could leave for my house when we got there I told her that she could wait in the living room and I would just be a minute or two. I quickly repacked all the books that I had used for my homework then hauled the trunk down the steps and to Mrs. Penne's car which we then parked in her garage and we walked into her house. I set my stuff down in the guest bedroom and after changing into my pajama's fell into a fitful sleep.


	5. Secrets of the Flower

**A/N: ****okay so i'm almost positive that new years is not when they go back to school but i needed it to fit into my story so i'm like 'screw it!" and did it anyway. Soooooooooo heres new chapter sorry i haven't been updating but i have like no free time and when i do my brain is usually fried so much i can't think so i curl up in bed eating chocolate and reading fanfictions so other people can do the thinking for me!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not j.k. Rowling So that's one name you can cross off on your list of possible names for me. There fore i do not own Harry potter or anything but my character Saffron and my plot.**

* * *

When I woke up that morning it was the New Year but all I could feel was the old year weighing down on me. Changing into my clothes for the day I curled up on the bed with a book and started to read periodically checking the clock. When the clock started to get around to ten o'clock I put my book away and started to look out the window watching for my Uncle Roberts's car.

It was ten fifteen by the time I saw his car pull into the driveway I quickly gathered up my trunk and started down the steps and into the waiting car.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" He exclaimed as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'm you only niece." I deadpanned at him he smiled and laughed as he drove off. I wasn't really hearing what he was saying as we drove there it was going in one ear and out the other. How was I going to keep this from Oliver? I can't tell him because he already knew more then I wanted him to know, I didn't want him to make me seem like I couldn't take care of myself. My thoughts mulled around me even as we pulled into the station.

"You sure you can get to the train yourself?" Uncle Robert asked looked at me.

"I'm fine, trust me." I said as I got out of the car pulling out my trunk and started to wheel it into the station waving to Robert as I walked in. Weaving in and out of the crowds I reached the barrier in between platforms 9 and 10 and ran into it still flinching a bit when I passed through it.

Climbing onto the train I walked down the aisle trying to find Oliver, but when I found him he was surrounded by boys in his own grade. A bit left out I found a compartment with nothing in it but some luggage and judging by the amount, there weren't many people planning on sitting here anyway.

Settling down I pulled out my book I was reading before Uncle Robert picked me up and started to read tuning out everything around me.

I was so lost in the book I didn't even notice it when two boys, walked into my compartment.

"Do you even think she's knows were here, Charlie?" a voice asked amused snapping out of my seemingly trance. I looked up in a guarded manner. There was two boys one with long red hair and the other wit short shaggy dark brown hair.

"Now she does Toni" the red head said smirking at the brown haired boy. I blushed at the sixth year's attention's clutching my book harder.

"So what's your name first year?" The boy named 'Toni' said.

"Saffron…" I said carefully as I examined them, they didn't look bad but some of the older kids thought it was fun to bully younger kids so you always had to be careful.

"Nice name. Anyway what's a first year doing all alone? Don't you usually stay in packs?" Charlie asked with a both concern and amusement.

"Oliver's sitting with some boys…" I said, wondering if I should have said his name. Toni's face lit up in recognition.

"Oh! Do you mean the Oliver who's obsessed with Quidditch? And is on the Quidditch team." he asked I giggled a bit at Oliver's description, but I nodded anyway.

"Toni! Be nice!" Charlie scolded as Toni chuckled along with me.

"But don't you have lots of friends?" Toni asked me brining the focus back on me making me blush and fidget with my hair.

"Not really…" I said looking down in embarrassment, was I suppose to have lots of friends?

"Toni she's shy! Quite making her nervous!" Charlie said scolding Toni, relieved that I wouldn't die from embarrassment I sighed in relief but I was still playing with my hair.

"C'mon Charlie we should probably get changed into our robes." Charlie nodded and they left, deciding it was a good time to do the same I walked off to the girl's bathroom.

The bathroom was magically expanded so there was enough dressing rooms for a fair amount of girls slipping into one in the middle I started to change into the skirt (which I made a face at as I pulled it on) and the robes as I was about to leave I heard chattering as a group of girls came in. shyly I stayed in the stall hoping they would leave soon.

"Hey did you hear. That obsessed freak actually made the Quidditch team!" A girl said I couldn't see which one but I heard a chorus of 'really!', and 'no!' it was then that I realized they were talking about Oliver.

"I mean c'mon, he would be hot if he wasn't such a freak." With out even thinking I opened the door and stood in front of about four or five girls all with make up smothered on their faces looking disgusted at me.

"Oliver's not a freak…" I said quietly looking the head girl with dark brown hair and blonde highlights dead in the eyes.

"Oh, your Oliver's little cling on first year." She said in a deadpan as the girls behind her snickered. I felt my face head up as is marched out of the changing rooms and to my compartment; I slowed down on the way there trying to calm myself down. I only had to wait until we got to bed that night before I could cry, right now all I could do was act like nothing was wrong.

As I opened the compartment door I didn't even look at the two older boys before I curled up on my side of the compartment my knees up to my chest and my book in my hands.

But I couldn't get into the book all I could do was run the whole situation over and over again in my mind. I bit back the tears as a single thought ran through my mind.

Was I really a cling-on?

As we got off the train and into the compartments I kept a distance between me and Oliver. Maybe I was so desperate for a friend I automatically assumed Oliver was my friend when he really wasn't and I was just forcing myself on him. If that was the case, I didn't deserve a friend.

As I followed everybody like a ghost into the castle and to dinner which was being served. Sitting as far away from Oliver as I could I eat in silence, the girl's words echoing in my mind. As I followed the group back to the common rooms I quickly dashed to the bathroom in the girls common rooms closing and locking the door behind me. But as I looked in the mirror I couldn't even cry, I was so frustrated with myself and my life a few tears slipped out. Flushing the toilet I stepped out of the bathroom and straight into my bed drawing the curtains around me.

It wondered if I even belonged here.


	6. The Resolution of the Crisis

**A/N: ****soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this is so short but i needed to resolve this so i could get on and this was the only way i could do it with out making your bored out of your mind, next one will probably be the exams and then after that heading home but after that i'll probably move onto second year. **

**Warning for you people Nothing much will be going on in the second, or Third year or really the fourth year that i have figured out so don't expect much but the fifth and sixth and seventh year i have a lot planned out for.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or any things associated with it**

* * *

For the next few weeks I kept my distance away from Oliver and anybody making sure that when ever he was near me I would leave. It was during those weeks that I learned more about the castle. I took lots of walks to pounder my thoughts learning about the grounds as well as the inside of the castle.

"Saffron!" I heard Oliver's voice shout as I walked past the lake. I bit my tongue and tried to walk a bit faster without him noticing.

"Saffron?" Oliver said as he caught up to me, his face was questioning at my face. I could feel the hot tears threaten to fall down my cheeks but I kept them at bay as I turned around sharply. Standing face to face with him. How could he have let me believe that I was actually his friend!

"Oliver." I said curtly not looking at him in the eyes.

"Saffron why are you avoiding me?" he asked sadly, but I kept my emotions in check.

"I'm not avoiding you" I said lying through my teeth I could see his unbelieving look.

"Yes you are. You always leave when I come into the common room and you don't sit by me at the meals anymore. What's wrong?" He asked and I tried to tune out his kind voice. Telling myself he didn't really care.

"Nothings wrong. now-"

"That's a lie! I know something's wrong, tell me please saffron, c'mon I'm your friend." He said and that threw me over the edge. I gave him a scathing look as I yelled.

"No you're not! You have just taken pity on a muggle-born girl who clung onto to you!" I shouted as silence settle over the two of us I looked down at my boots not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Saffron…I don't take pity on you. You are my friend, I promise you." He said my eyes got wide at his sincere tone and for a second I thought it all over in my head before slowly lifting my head to meet his eyes .

"Really…?" I asked slowly and he nodded opening his arms as I gave him a big hug my tears turning joyful as I cried into his uniform.

"I missed you saffron." He said as we parted my tears drying on my cheeks.

"I missed you to." I said smiling sincerely as we walked back to the castle talking about what had happened over the few weeks that we hadn't talked

And when I told him about my dad all he did was hug and tell me that it could only get better.

It already had.


	7. Rain and Quidditch Games

**A/N: Okay so it's been a bit since i have updated but i have such bad writers block i can only write a few paragraphs before not being able to write anymore and i haven't had that much time to write anyway**

The days that followed were in high anticipation for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. And I barely saw Oliver outside of school, he was usually at practices every evening or doing homework before collapsing in his bed.

But I made sure that I went to every one of his Quidditch practices. During the time that I was ignoring Oliver I had missed his first Quidditch game against Hufflepuff and I guess right now I was trying to make it up to him.

I wasn't the only one that came to the practices but I was the only one that came today while it poured rain. Taking out my wand I cast a spell on me and my paper and quill that would keep both me and them dry even in the pouring rain as I got working on my homework for care for magical creatures about the elusive unicorn.

As I finally finished I looked at the field. The practice was still going on and I knew that it wouldn't be done for a while. The practices had been getting later periodically. So I watched what I could of them through the haze of rain until I could feel my eyelids starting to droop. And I fell asleep in the rain.

* * *

"Practice is done for the evening." Charlie the captain as well as the seeker of the team said "Remember we are playing Slytherin tomorrow I want you in your best shape so make sure you eat well and sleep well tonight." He said sternly and the rest of the players rushed back to the castle soaking wet to the bones. But the youngest player Oliver started running the opposite way to the stands where his friend saffron was at the moment.

Charlie chuckled looking up to spot her in the stands but when I couldn't see her he got worried and followed Oliver up the steps in the stand and to where Saffron had been sitting.

"Saffron, time to wake up practice is over." Charlie heard Oliver say as he shook the smaller girl the boy getting wet water on her. But she just groaned and curled closer to herself. Charlie smiled as she started to wake up. He wasn't surprised she fell asleep. She had pulled an all-nighter last night trying to finish her homework for the next day.

She yawned grabbing her stuff sleepily as she followed them back to the school blindly.

"Jelly baby" Charlie said the weird password as they got back to the common room and he was quickly swallowed up by the older kids while Oliver quickly made sure that she headed up to the girls common room even though he couldn't exactly go up to the girls common room.

One of the fifth year girls smirked telling him that she promised to make sure that she got into bed okay as he handed her Saffron's bag that he had carried. And he nodded finding his way to the boy's dorm rooms and after changing out of the wet uniform he quickly fell asleep on the warm inviting bed.

* * *

I woke up in the morning in my room my clothes still on from last night. And for a second I panicked wondering what happened before I remembering that I had sleepily followed Oliver and Charlie back yawning and stretching I remembered with a start that this was the day of the big game against Slytherin.

I looked at the time; I had an hour before the game started. I looked around both daisy and hope were gone as well as the others in my dorm. Changing into my more casual clothes I found my way down to the Great Hall. Eating quickly I grabbed my coat before getting out into the light drizzle that the rain had devolved into. Pulling up my hood I waved to Oliver who was on the field and found a small seat in the Gryffindor section just as the game started.

Percy sat down next to me handing me a pair of binoculars

"You might want them to see." He said and I nodded

"Thanks" I acknowledged as I looked through them just as Madam Hooch came out onto the field and the two teams came up on either side of her Charlie in front of the Gryffindor team. And the Slytherin's captain Devon Hill in front of the Slytherin team.

I couldn't quite hear what she said but the stadium went quiet as the two teams mounted their brooms and I kept my eyes peeled to the binoculars. Madam Hooch brought a whistle to her lips blowing on it and they speed off the game starting. Oliver was a keeper so he quickly found his place between the goals.

"And their off! The Slytherin Chaser and new to the team Marcus Flint has the Quaffle-oh now Greg Yander has it is he going to score?" the announcer said and I couldn't keep my eyes away from the scene. Greg Yander, the Gryffindor Chaser has it and is advancing on the Slytherin goal.

"Gryffindor Scores!" as the Quaffle passes through the goal and everybody in the Gryffindor seats shouts in victory. And I look around trying to spot Oliver and Charlie. Oliver is still in the goal while I can see Charlie's eyes look around trying to find the snitch.

"Slytherin is in possession of the Quaffle now and is advancing on the Gryffindor goals." My attention is ripped from Charlie and I'm watching Marcus throw the Quaffle and it seems like it's about to go in until quickly it's blocked by Oliver.

"Blocked! By Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood. Not bad for the newest member of the Gryffindor team. " The announcer says and I watch the ball fly and hit the second year Marcus flint on the back of his head knocking him off his broom and he falls down to the ground. When he lands he seems to be knocked out and his arm is lying at a weird angle.

"Foul!" Madam hooch yells as Marcus is carried off the field and the other Slytherin chaser shoots on the goal but Oliver acts fast and it's blocked and the game resumes.

* * *

The game ends with Gryffindor winning after Charlie catches the snitch. And I cheer as I try to make my way down to the field to find Oliver and congratulate him myself.

"Nice job!" I said as I reached him and he smiled.

"Did you see when I hit Marcus? I wasn't trying to an I swear but it was awesome!" he said and I smile nodding in agreement even though I kind of wish he wasn't so happy I thought he was being a bit cruel.

The rest of the night is spent with people celebrating until McGonagall finally breaking it up and sending people to bed. I fall asleep that night with a smile on my face.


End file.
